Roadtrip
by Lazynore
Summary: FRENCH STORY Une étudiante découvre un enfant amnésique fuyant une corporation aux objectifs obscurs. Ensemble ils partent sur les routes pour découvrir son passé et échapper à leurs poursuivants. Mais qui est ce garçon, et pourquoi est-il traqué dans relâche ?


_Et à mesure que j'avance dans la brume, je me rends compte que l'on touche ici aux derniers chapitres de l'histoire du peuple qui rêve._

Le jour se lève...

Il crève l'horizon et le voilà qui réchauffe déjà le bitume de cette vieille route au milieu de nulle part.

Pas un nuage, la journée s'annonce magnifique. Dis, est-ce que tu la vois ?

Moi en revanche je dois avoir une sale tronche: j'ai conduit toute la nuit.

Je me frotte les yeux d'une main et me retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière, il est enroulé dans la couverture et dort encore. Je l'envie.

Mais je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de m'arrêter, lui et moi sommes recherchés désormais. Putain, fugitive, je vous jure... je crois que même maintenant les événements me dépassent encore.

Des fois je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. J'aimerais regretter de l'avoir connu et me dire que tout est de sa faute, et passer mes journées à pleurer en maudissant le destin, au moins une fois de temps en temps. Mais je ne sais pas, j'y arrive pas.

D'abord, je me dis que quelque part, j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi, que je ne suis pas vraiment blanche dans cette affaire. Et puis, ce serait franchement injuste pour lui. Il est le plus concerné par cette histoire, et pourtant il n'a jamais eu son mot à dire, je ne l'ai même jamais entendu se plaindre. C'est comme si il avait deviné que, quelque part, si lui tenait bon alors moi aussi je tiendrais le coup, malgré la fatigue, la faim, et l'angoisse quasi-permanente de se faire arrêter.

Je m'arrête pour faire de l'essence, et je râle. Évidemment je ne peux pas payer par carte, ils -ceux qui nous poursuivent- ont tout bloquée, ils contrôlent vraiment tous ces enfoirés. Je manœuvre la voiture pour changer de pompe et payer par liquide, la fausse carte d'identité devrait suffire à berner la caissière qui vient juste de prendre son poste. Le faux est très réussi, et puis à cette heure-là on n'a pas la vue encore assez claire pour s'occuper de la tête qu'on les gens sur une pièce d'identité, j'imagine.

Le ronronnement de la pompe m'endort à moitié, j'ai les paupières lourdes, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon lit.

Je sursaute et reprend la pompe plus fermement entre mes mains. On n'a pas tellement d'argent.

On a déjà fait pas mal de sacrifices, là on en est à se priver carrément de nourriture pour acheter du carburant. Ce n'est pas pour lui annoncer que cet argent est parti dans de l'essence qui a fini par terre. Bon, c'est vrais, là il dort, donc au pire si je fais une bourde il la verra pas. Quoique je le soupçonne de tenir les comptes de notre « budget voyage » dans mon dos, il en serait tout à fait capable.

Les chiffres continuent de défiler à une allure folle sur le compteur de la machine, je soupire en pensant à ces billets qui vont partir et que je ne reverrais plus. Au moins la voiture ne connait pas la faim, elle.

Dans un demi sommeil je repense à toute cette histoire, une histoire de cinglé qui m'a conduite là ou je suis maintenant: à tituber devant ma voiture pendant que je fais de l'essence, dans une station paumée au fin-fond du pays.

Quelle histoire ...maintenant que j'y pense, elle a débutée il y un an à peu près.

A l'époque je venais d'entrer en année préparatoire dans un lycée bien réputé mais loin du domicile familial. Je ne pouvais rentrer chez moi que pendant les vacances à cause de la distance, et j'avais donc un logement étudiant -un petit studio en fait- à proximité du lycée payé par mes parents. Cette nouvelle situation me plaisait beaucoup à vrais dire, je m'étais fait de nouvelles amies, j'avais un appartement pour moi toute seule qui me permettait d'avoir une certaine indépendance, loin du cocon oppressant de papa-maman. Ma classe était plutôt tranquille, j'avais une bonne moyenne, je sortais pour faire la fête de temps en temps...bref, une vie d'étudiante sympa quoi !

Et puis, un jour quand je rentrais de classe je l'ai trouvé, là, un môme d'environ six ans, recroquevillé contre un mur, je l'entendais distinctement pleurer.

Alors non, je ne suis pas venue l'aider, du moins pas immédiatement. J'avais pas mal de boulot, et puis...je suis pas le genre de personne qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, donc j'ai tracée. Il y avait pas mal de monde avec moi dans la rue donc j'ai supposée qu'au moins quelqu'un s'arrêterait pour lui.

Je suis retournée à mon appartement puis je jetais mon sac d'un geste majestueux avant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur mon lit, histoire de me donner du courage pour la masse de travail que j'avais à faire.

Je restais comme ça un petit moment à essayer de ne penser à rien, et éteindre totalement ce qui me restait de cervelle. Pour essayer d'oublier l'image du 'pauvre petit garçon dans la ruelle sombre et hostile' qui défilait en boucle dans mon cortex cérébral, notamment.

Une heure plus tard, je travaillais dans la cuisine sur une « intro » de dissertation en sirotant une tasse de thé -une vieille habitude que j'ai quand je travaille- sans arriver à me concentrer et cela m'énervait. Je regardais une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue par laquelle je suis rentrée.

L'image de ce gamin recroquevillé dans cette ruelle salle me trottait encore en tête, et maintenant j'entendais même le son de ses pleurs en boucle - de quoi devenir cinglée ! Je posais ma main libre sur la vitre, il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, ou bien ? Je me sentais assez mal d'être passé devant lui sans rien faire.

En fait depuis le début j'avais bien vu que personne ne s'arrêtait pour lui, même plus loin quand j'ai jetés un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Que dalle, personne.

Mais merde quoi, un gosse tout seul dans la rue et personne qui s'arrête...

« ... Et merde ! »

Je plaquais sèchement mon stylo sur ma copie et me levais brusquement. J'avais finalement mis le doigt sur ce qui m'empêchait de bosser.

J'enfilais ma veste en jean et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, ça ne me prendrai que cinq minutes de savoir si il était encore là bas, ça m'énervait mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Et même si j'admets qu'à ce moment là j'étais inquiète pour lui, j'espérai secrètement qu'il ne serait plus là quand j'arriverais. Au moins si je ne le trouvait pas je pouvait supposer, qu'on l'avait trouvé, ou qu'il était rentré chez lui, je sais pas moi, un truc bien, ou moins bien. Mais au moins cette histoire aurait été réglée, et je pourrais continuer ma dissert' tranquille.

« On arrive bientôt, dis ? »

Je me retourne brièvement, il se tient dans sa couverture et se frotte les yeux. Je retourne me concentrer sur la route. On a quitté la station il y à une demi-heure environs.

« Ce soir, je pense

- pff c'est long... marmonna-t-il dans un étirement

- t'as qu'à descendre et pousser la voiture » dis-je sarcastiquement

Il quitte la banquette sans me répondre arrière et viens s'installer à côté de moi. J'essaye de ne pas faire attention à lui, d'habitude je l'aurai engueulé parce qu'il à pas l'âge d'être à l'avant de la voiture -et aussi parce qu'il me gonfle dès le matin- mais là j'ai même plus la force. Il se retourne vers moi une fois, puis deux, puis la troisième un peu plus longtemps.

« Quoi ? Grognais-je

- t'es... toute pâle »

Sale mioche...il a dormi toute la nuit et il la ramène...j'essaye de rester calme.

« J'ai conduit toute la nuit, maintenant tais-toi...

Au fait, j'ai totalement oubliée de me présenter, Audrey S. pour vous servir, et nous sommes en 2015. Quoi ? C'est loin ? Ha ! C'est bien plus proche que vous ne le pensez...

« Hé petit ça va ? »

Il était recouvert seulement d'une veste kaki d'un militaire, usée et bien trop grande pour lui, c'est ce qui m'a choquée d'abord quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait dégoté ça ?

Je m'accroupis devant lui, il était sale, et dans un sale état, les yeux mi-clos je ne savais même pas si il me regardait ou si il regardait droit devant lui. Il était dans un état végétatif et bien sur il ne me répondit pas.

« Bon j'appelle les secours » lui dis-je

Et comme je sortais mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste, il m'agrippa par la manche de mon manteau et protesta en gémissant.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser: « Tiens, il est vivant ». Bah quoi ?

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? »

Il inclina sa tête comme il put, et je pouvais lire dans ces yeux qu'il avait peur, très peur. Et là ça se compliquait, et moi je n'aime pas quand ça se complique. Un gosse dans la rue qui a besoin d'aide et qui ne veux pas être aidé. Après m'être insultée intérieurement dans les règles de l'art pour avoir voulu jouer l'héroïne de service, je lui tendit ma main.

Allez viens, lui dis-je

Il contempla ma main puis me regarda avec horreur, comme si j'étais cinglée, enfin ça c'est plutôt moi qui l'imagine.

Allez viens !

Cette fois- ci je lui attrapait le bras et commença a le tirer vers moi, et il recommença a gémir, pas de peur, mais de protestation.

Hep, tu vois ça ? Lui faisait-je en lui montrant mon téléphone, c'est moi ou eux, tu choisis qui ?

Au final j'ai quand même réussi à l'emmener chez moi.

Il resta la nuit à dormir sur le canapé, il ne m'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin, le lendemain c'était autrement plus dur .

Je ferme la porte de la voiture mais je ne la démarre pas, je crois que je vais me reposer un peu finalement. C'est pas en une heure qui va quand même réussir à nous retrouver... j'espère.

Je suis fatiguée de la cavale.

En fin de compte on aura été que des pions lui et moi. Des petites pièces sur leur grand échiquier. Il est devenu ce qu'il haïssait le plus et il se sentait coupable, coupable de m'avoir déçue. Mais moi je sais. Je sais que tout est de leur faute, qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, rien !

Je vais pas vous faire le détail de ce qui s'est passé ensuite minutes par minutes. La première journée avec lui fut difficile, d'autant plus que j' espérait bien que ce soit la seule. Alors forcément le matin de cette première journée, quand je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur le canapé où je l'avais laissé endormi la veille, j'ai balisé. J'ai eu le réflexe de me dire que j'avais fait une belle connerie, avant d'enclencher la machine à parano: il s'est tiré dans la nuit et m'a embarqué un truc en partant, ou peut être bien qu'il était mort dans la pièce d'à côté, je me demandais. Puis quand je commençait à l'imaginer pendu par les serviettes de la salle de bain, il est apparu, là, comme ça.

Il se tentait devant la porte d'entrée qu'il n'avait pas apparemment pas réussi à ouvrir, peut être voulait il me fausser compagnie au moment ou il commencerait à faire jour, mais avant que je me réveille ? Je m'approchais de lui sans top savoir quoi faire, qu'est-ce que j'aurai bien pu lui dire ?

Je posait un genou à terre et m'approchait de son visage, consciente que si il existait bien une limite entre nous, je ne l'avais pas encore franchie.

Il s'adossa contre la porte, et je profitait qu'il soit un instant immobile pour l'observer de plus prés. Il avait le visage cernée, pâle, sans doute n'avait-il pas dormi de la nuit.

Je me suis approché doucement de lui, me suis abaissé à son niveau et le regardait intensément dans les yeux. Ils avaient l'air d'appartenir à un animal mis en cage, j'étais l'ennemie et je craignais qu'il ne m'attaque à tout moment. Et malgré tout je ne me suis pas mise sur la défensive, bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'il était seul au monde quelque part dans sa tête, on aurait dit un autiste.

« Calme toi » me suis-je entendue dire doucement « calme toi, ça va aller ».

Il se colla un peu plus dos à la porte d'entrée du studio, tétanisé. Doucement, en silence, mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et je sentis son corps tressaillir puis se détendre, je le tirais vers moi, rapprochais son corps du miens, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire par la suite. Je le collais contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et il ne réagissait toujours pas. Je l'entourais de mes bras et le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi. Je sentis son corps se détendre, il enfouis soudain son visage dans mon épaule et commença à pleurer silencieusement, son corps parcourus de spasmes.

« Ça va aller » lui répétais-je plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, moitié surprise moitié soulagée qu'il commence à réagir comme un être humain normal. Les secondes passèrent lentement, je n'avais qu'une seule question en tête: on fait quoi maintenant ? Il était agrippé à moi et déjà je projetais les problèmes à venir


End file.
